


Tan cerca, tan lejos

by le_mousquetaire



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire





	Tan cerca, tan lejos

Ser un romántico perdido conlleva una gran desventaja: la realidad nunca es como uno se la imagina. Neal Caffrey siempre había sido un romántico y, aunque se había creado una realidad muy cercana a lo que había imaginado desde que tenía memoria, había ciertas cosas que era preferible, simplemente seguir soñando.

Una de ellas era este momento; este instante en el que Peter finalmente había bajado la guardia lo suficiente para dejarle acercarse tanto como para sentir su respiración – mucho más controlada de lo que Neal hubiera esperado en la presente situación – sobre su mejilla, haciéndole estremecer de pies a cabeza, un poco frustrado de ser el único que reaccionaba de algún modo por la peligrosa cercanía de sus cuerpos.

\- Peter… - le susurró suavemente al oído, dejando que la exhalación que acompañaba a su voz acariciara su cuello, obteniendo por fin una reacción en la forma de una respiración ahogada y las manos de Peter atrapando sus muñecas, alejándolo de él lo suficiente para mirarle a la cara.

\- No. – Una palabra y toda esa condenada determinación en una sola sílaba. Neal le miró a los ojos, obligándole a sostenerle la mirada, mientras trataba de comunicarle sin palabras, todo lo que ese momento significaba para él. Repentinamente, Peter soltó sus manos y se quedó quieto, esperando.

Neal dio un paso hacia él y Peter permaneció inmóvil, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, retándolo. Se quedaron así por un instante que se sintió eterno. Neal dio otro paso y luego otro más, hasta que sólo quedaba entre ellos un espacio minúsculo que aun era para Neal como la distancia de la Tierra a la Luna.

La diferencia de altura le daba un poco de ventaja, sólo necesitaba levantar un poco la cabeza y sus labios tocarían finalmente esa boca que había ansiado besar por más tiempo del que se atrevía a reconocer. Se acercó más, hasta que sintió contra su pecho los botones del pesado abrigo de Peter, el fuerte olor a Old Spice que éste siempre usaba y de nuevo, su respiración sobre su piel. Con su mirada aun fija en la de Peter, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

\- Dime por qué. – Peter habló sobre los labios de Neal, deteniéndole donde estaba, su boca sobre la suya, sin tocarse. Neal tragó y se humedeció los labios con la lengua, rozando los labios de Peter por accidente. Entonces abrió los ojos y vio que Peter había cerrado los suyos.

\- ¿Siempre necesitas que exista una razón para todo? – Neal siguió en la misma posición, saboreando cada roce y cada exhalación entre ellos. Observando cada emoción en el rostro de Peter, a quien sólo traicionaba el ligero temblor en las pestañas de unos ojos que se esforzaba en mantener fuertemente cerrados.

\- ¿Contigo? – Abrió los ojos, tratando de mantenerlos enfocados en los de Neal, a pesar de la corta distancia entre ellos. – Absolutamente. Hay un sentido oculto, una trampa o un engaño detrás de cada una de tus acciones. – Lo miró de nuevo y se apartó despacio, caminando hacia la puerta, dando por terminada la conversación. – No veo por qué esto debería ser diferente…

\- Es diferente. – Peter se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta. – Todo ha sido diferente contigo desde el primer día, desde que supe que eras tú quien estaba tras mis pasos. – Neal le miró, pero Peter aun estaba dándole la espalda, los hombros caídos, la cabeza baja. La perfecta imagen de la frustración. – Esto, entre nosotros… siempre ha sido personal, Peter. Después de algún tiempo dejé de ser sólo un caso para ti y tú dejaste de ser sólo el policía que iba a ponerme tras las rejas. – Caminó despacio hacia la figura que seguía inmóvil frente a su puerta.

– Entonces, me capturaste. – Lentamente puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Peter, quien apenas si se movió. - Y aquí estamos, trabajando juntos. – Apretó sus hombros, sintiendo la tensión en ellos. Apartó las manos y se quedó quieto, sin saber que más hacer. – En todos los sentidos, o al menos en los que importan, mi vida y mi libertad están en tus manos… te pertenezco, Peter. – Lo había dicho, finalmente. Necesitaba que entendiera la clase de compromiso que estaba ofreciéndole, aunque no confiara mucho en que eso sucedería. – Por si te interesaba saberlo…

Lo que pasó después, era muy cercano a una de las tantas fantasías que Neal se había creado en la cabeza sobre cómo sucederían las cosas si, algún día, uno de ellos daba el paso final en esa danza extraña entre ellos. Había empezado a alejarse de Peter, resignado a la idea de que había jugado sus cartas y perdido y ahora estaba con la espalda contra la puerta y Peter, _¡Dios santo, Peter!_, estaba encima de él, sujetando sus brazos sobre su cabeza con una mano, la otra en su nuca, los dedos enredados en su cabello y besándolo con la misma pasión con la que le había perseguido por más de tres años.

Con sus brazos inmovilizados, Neal empujó el resto de su cuerpo contra el de Peter, consiguiendo que éste respondiera liberándolo, simplemente para rodear su cintura y apretar más el abrazo, sin dejar de devorar su boca, guiándolo con la mano en su nuca, haciendo más profundo y devastador ese beso que estaba convirtiéndose en el mejor beso que Neal había recibido en toda su vida.

Las manos de Neal se metieron bajo el pesado abrigo que Peter llevaba, buscando esos fuertes hombros que siempre estaban tensos por causa suya. Empujó una de sus piernas entre las de Peter, buscando algo de fricción entre sus cuerpos. Peter le respondió mordiéndole los labios, haciéndolo abrir la boca para buscar su lengua con la suya. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el roce de la ropa y los _hms_ que escapaban de la garganta de alguno de ellos, o de ambos.

En los pocos segundos en que Peter se apartaba un poco para recuperar el aliento, antes de volver a atrapar su boca para seguir con ese lento y delicioso proceso de volverlo completamente loco, Neal decía su nombre, con la voz entrecortada. _Peter, Peter, Peter._ Si hubiera confiado en que sus piernas le sostendrían, lo habría empujado hacia su cama, donde podrían seguir con esto en una posición que les permitiera deshacerse de la ropa, que empezaba a resultar increíblemente incómoda.

Las manos alrededor de su cuerpo lo soltaron y Neal tuvo que sostenerse contra la puerta para no caer. Peter lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, los labios enrojecidos por quién sabe cuánto tiempo de estar devorando los suyos. Atrapó el rostro de Neal entre sus manos, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Neal vio tristeza y decepción en las pupilas oscuras y le miró confundido. Suavemente, casi con gentileza, Peter apartó sus manos y le hizo alejarse de la puerta. Sin decir palabra y sin volverse a mirarlo de nuevo, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Neal se quedó quieto frente a la puerta cerrada, el latido acelerado de su corazón palpitando en sus oídos y con el calor de los labios de Peter aun sobre los suyos.

Tal vez, después de todo, sí había perdido el juego.


End file.
